


Peeves and Paintball

by Killing_u_with_umbrellas



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Sillyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 10:51:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/686108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killing_u_with_umbrellas/pseuds/Killing_u_with_umbrellas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, some idiot introduces Peeves to paintball.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peeves and Paintball

**Author's Note:**

> Just reposting this fic from my account at fanfiction.net.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Colin Creevey was very excited today. And no it wasn't because of the DA either, it was because IT was coming today. Umbridge wouldn't know what hit her. 'I just hope my dad put in a good variety of colors' thought Colin.

Finally, as he was eating grilled cheese for lunch, an owl swooped down upon him with a big box shaped package. Abandoning his lunch and dodging questions from his yearmates, Colin hurried to his dorm room. When he got there, he ripped it open. There it was, his black and silver paintball gun. 'And look!' he thought,'at all the different colors.'

"Now to find Peeves," he said outloud to himself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After searching for about half an hour, Colin found Peeves in an empty classroom on the fourth floor.

"Peeves," began Colin. "I have a proposition for you. Interested?"

"Perhaps," answered Peeves. "Whats in it for me?"

"Well, you get this shiny new toy..."

"OOOO pretty. What do I have to do?"

"Only annoy our 'esteemed' headmistress as much as possible with it, without revealing how you got the gun, of course."

"Sure. Sure. Now how do you work this thing?"

"Well," Colin began, "You put the paintballs in..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

April 21st is now known as 'The Paint Massacre' due to how wild Peeves went with the paintball gun. Colin had charmed the paintball container to be bottomless so it held the entire supply of multiplied paintballs, without having to reload.

Umbridge's cardigan was never the same shade of pink again.

And paintball guns and paint in any form or fashion are now banned from a 10 mile radius from Hogwarts. The only Educational Decree to survive Dumbledore's reinstatement as Headmaster.


End file.
